Family Day
by wolviegurl
Summary: The X-Men are having a party and Rogue isn't really feeling up to it. Will Kurt be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

*** character's thoughts**

**Family Day**

Family Day was a day the Professor and Storm made up so all the X-Men could spend the day with each other having fun.

**RING...RING...**

'Oh, shut up' Rogue said as she slapped her alarm clock to cut it off.

'Rogue come on, girl its Saturday, and its Family Day' Kitty yelled.

All Rogue wanted to do was:

her roommate Kitty.

2. leave the X Mansion fast.

She wasn't a family person. This was a day Rogue dreaded, because of her skin Rogue never let anyone close to her. It had been a week since Rogue had found out that Mystique was her adopted mother and Kurt her younger brother. Kurt had been hanging around her trying to get her to warm up to him. But Rogue was scared to let anyone in. Afraid to love, care, and be friendly with others. Don't get me wrong, deep down she loved that she had someone finally, but Rogue has always been kind of ashamed of herself. So with dread that could push back a speeding train Rogue got up and started her day. Rogue went down to the dining room. When she walked in there everyone was talking and laughing.

*I'll never be apart of them* Rogue thought to herself.

'Hey Rogue come on and eat' Evan yelled.

Rogue walked over to the table and sat down beside Logan and Kurt (Kurt made sure that was the only seat left).

'So Sis, what are you going to do for Family Day?' Kurt asked.

'Nothing'

'What do you mean Rogue?' Jean asked.

'Like I said nothing' Rogue said as she got up and left the room.

Rogue walked to the library and sat down with a mystery romance novel. As Rogue was reading and she felt the her hair on the back neck stick straight up. Someone was watching her. Rogue didn't have to rack her brain to know who it was. Only one person can sneak up on you so well.

'Do you want something Logan?' Rogue asked.

'Listen kid, I know how you feel about family day. I don't like it either, but you have too get through it' Logan answered.

'Rogue are you alright?' Kurt asked as he walked into the library.

'I'm fine' Rogue answered as unshed tears filled her eyes.

Kurt knew how his sister felt. He walked over to Rogue and took her book from her.

'Hey, what are you doing Kurt?' Rogue yelled.

Kurt didn't answer he sat down on the couch beside her and looked Rogue straight in the eye.

'Rogue I know how you feel'

'I don't know what your talking about' Rogue answered as her tears started to fall.

'Yes, you do Rogue' Logan said.

'Rogue I love you. I loved you as a friend, before I know you were my sister. And I love you now' Kurt said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Rogue. Kurt hugged Rogue with everything he had. By now Rogue was in tears. Kurt let her go and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

'Are you sure you want me?' Rogue asked.

'Of course I'm sure. I've always wanted a brother or sister. And now I've got one' Kurt replied.

'I love you Kurt' Rogue said as she smiled at him.

'I love you too Rogue'

' And we both love you too Logan' Kurt and Rogue said as they turned and smiled at Logan.

'Don't start. Just don't start' Logan said as he walked out the door.

All Rogue and Kurt could do was laugh when he left.

**The End **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFORMATION: is deleting stories of MA nature. Several authors and readers including myself, are asking for people to sign a petition to stop this. Instead of deleting thousands of this site's authors hard work they could make it were only members can read these stories. I sure they could do this or some other idea instead of deleting these stories. Please go to the following link and sign or go to DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and use that link. Please help us save these amazing stories.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Thank You for your help. Please pass this message along the more people we have fighting the closer we get to stoping this!


	3. AN

***ATTENTION* **

**Please help stop SOPA from taking away fanfiction. Go to the website below and sign the petition to stop this injustice.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Thank you,**

**Wolviegurl**


End file.
